


The Morning

by lowlife_symptoms



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Don is a little shit, Drabble, Fluff, Logan is grumpy, M/M, Morning Routine, Older Man/Younger Man, Short, This is some cute shit right here, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlife_symptoms/pseuds/lowlife_symptoms
Summary: Logan would never admit it to Don, but he's come to enjoy these peaceful moments between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short, informal, look into what I think Logan and Don might be like in the mornings, after they've been together a while. I don't know why my first foray into pierce x logan is fluff, but damn, this is some domestic shit.

Logan is the first one up and in the shower, Don usually sleeping in as much as possible for his "beauty rest", because, hey, one of em's gotta stay pretty. After Logan is out of the shower and at the sink trimming his beard before he brushes his teeth, Don is up and clumsily walking into the bathroom. After a lazy yawn and rubbing the sleep out of one eye, Don stops behind him and slumps himself onto Logans back, getting a soft "oof" out of Logan. Don is uncharacteristically clingy in the mornings, partly because he knows, and of course enjoys, that it bothers Logan when he intrudes on his personal space, but also because of the warmth Logan emits. It's almost like going from one bed to another. 

Don slides his hands up and down Logans sides, mechanical hand catching slightly on Logans tank top and allowing a small glimpse of a toned stomach, before wrapping his arms around Logans firm waist. Don lets out a contented hum, as opposed to Logans bothered grunt and following protests of "Come on, kid, get off." and "I'm serious, I'm trying to brush my fuckin teeth." Don doesn't listen. Logan would never admit it to him, but he's come to enjoy these peaceful moments between them. Disgusting, pillowy, marshmallow fluff in the mornings, not something meant for either of them. They don't deserve it and they know it.

He can't help though, after releasing a heavy sigh of annoyed acceptance, taking a moment to enjoy Don holding him. Seeing his handsome and content face in the mirror, resting his cheek on Logans shoulder. Eyes closed and lips slightly upturned at the corners, his hair sticking out in all different directions, looking a damn mess. A quiet hum reverberating from his chest through to Logans back. And his heartbeat, soft and steady. After a moment longer Logan, finally, bodily shrugs Don off, siting that he's "Had enough of this cuddly morning bullshit." Don smiles fully at this, his ridiculous gold tooth shining in the bathrooms soft lighting. He loves Logans inability to show any kind of affection, it gives him many opportunities to worm his way under the old man's skin. His favorite passtime. The precious few moments he can steal in these calm mornings are something he doesn't like to admit he treasures, but he does none the less. 

A quick smack to Logans ass and Logans immediate response of a light cuff on the side his head, bringing out a smile and quiet chuckle from Don, puts things almost back to the way they should be. If not for the subtle blush on Logans cheeks, and the perpetually good mood Don is in throughout the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr! @lowlife-symptoms


End file.
